Show de Horrores
by Tigri Aspri
Summary: Cain observava aquele bale de falsidades e se divertia, era como um circo, cheio de aberrações.


**Disclaimer: **Count Cain pertence a diviníssima Kaori Yuki e eu sou apenas uma reles ficwriter que pegou emprestado seus personagens, para dar cor as minhas idéias.

_Fanfic criada para o "Desafio Miss Sunshine 2009" do Fórum UMDB e site de "FFsol", tema: 13 – Circo. _

**Show de Horrores.**

Sorveu um novo gole do liquido tinto em sua taça, o sabor seco e sofisticado agradava suas papilas, enquanto assistia, enfadado, ao espetáculo a sua frente, como eram ridículos todos eles. Odiava as festas da nobreza... Desprezava cada rosto presente naquele baile.

Damas vestindo a ultima moda vitoriana, exibindo seus corpos em vestidos, claramente desconfortáveis, de tafetá colorido e brilhante, homens em smokings de finíssimo corte, todos davam suas risadas falsas e fingiam se divertir, enquanto puxavam o saco do dono da casa.

Permitiu-se dar uma risadinha abafada, antes de tomar mais um grande gole do vinho, era patético. Esta era a tão aclamada nobreza a qual muitos sonham pertencer? Parecia mais um circo, com bailarinas muito maquiadas e palhaços bem vestidos, deviam cobrar ingresso por um show tão grotesco.

- Senhor Conde, pretende ficar sentado ai, sozinho, a noite toda? – Lhe perguntou uma jovem, que devia ter no máximo dois anos a mais que Mary, usando roupas e maquiagens que lhe tiravam todo o ar de criança.

Sorriu, aquele meio sorriso frio, que fazia as donzelas da corte se encantarem pelo perigoso conde dos venenos.

- Ainda não encontrei nenhuma companhia interessante. – O tom de voz macio, os raros olhos semi-cerrados, era quase divertido seduzir essas damas, quase.

A garota abriu mais o sorriso.

- Posso lhe oferecer minha companhia? – A voz dela era fina de mais e o perfume exageradamente doce.

Fechou os olhos, buscando paciência para a encenação que se seguiria.

- Nada me faria mais feliz, milady. – Disse por fim, beijando lhe a mão e a convidando a sentar do seu lado.

Ela deu uma risadinha, que soou como o quebrar de vidro, ele se impediu de rolar os olhos. Logo a dama estava falando e, enquanto fingia prestar atenção, ele observava o salão de festas.

Aquela condessa, ali, próxima à janela lançava olhares ao amante, um jovem burguês, que havia comprado o titulo de marques recentemente... Se perguntava, como ela fizera para se livrar do marido.

Já o Duque próximo a mesa de canapés, lançava olhares a uma das criadas da casa, mesmo com sua esposa ao lado, enquanto conversavam com um casal conhecido, a criada parecia desconfortavel.

A jovem dama sentada sozinha a duas mesas de distância, era a mais nova amante de outro marques.

E a Duquesa mais atrás, havia ficado viúva recentemente, o marido morrera, teoricamente, em um assalto, mas ela não parecia suficientemente triste em seu traje de luto, enquanto conversava com o dono da festa, para tornar a história crível.

Sorriu, novamente, para a donzela ao seu lado, não conseguia lembrar de seu nome, mas sabia, que era de um titulo menor que o dele.

- Senhor Hargreaves, esta me ouvindo? – Perguntou, aquela voz fina soando ainda mais infantil, em companhia de um bico que seria adorável, se não fosse claramente proposital.

- Lamento, milady, me distrai em seus belos olhos. – Desculpou-se com o mesmo sorriso de antes, agora observando os olhos castanhos escuros dela, que nada tinham de especial.

Controlou um novo revirar de olhos ao ouvi-la suspirar, derretida. Era tragicamente fácil, sua mãe devia ter lhe ensinado como se portar para conquistar o misterioso conde, terminou a taça.

- Com licença, cara dama, vou reencher minha taça, deseja uma? – Não havia emoção em sua voz.

- Seria um prazer. – Ela sorria, um sorriso curto, daqueles ensaiados.

Cain fez uma curta reverencia e saiu, pensando em quanto tempo levariam para ligá-lo ao crime, se deixa-se cair um pouco do cianeto, escondido dentro de seu anel, numa das garrafas de vinho, deu um meio sorriso cruel, seria prazeroso acabar com aquele show de horrores... Serviu as duas taças e enquanto voltava para junto da donzela, pensou, dando um suspiro entediado, valeria a pena.

**Fim.**

**N/a:** Oh, meu Hades, eu fiz! *ainda chocada*

Não é uma obra-prima literária, mas eu consegui escrever uma fic de Count Cain! Eu estou, simplesmente, fascinada aqui, pois eu queria fazer isso há muito tempo!

Acho que consegui retratar todo o desprezo do Cain pela falsidade da nobreza inglesa, o que acham?

Beijos,

Yami_no_hime!


End file.
